


Erwin

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Clint, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fic, lost plushie, talking about their stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's plushie went missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at avengerskink: [Any/any - Lost Plushie](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=33735356#t33735356)
> 
> One of the avengers freaks out because they lost their favorite Teddy Bear. You know the one they had since birth, that follow them everywhere, well hidden but still there.  
> But they lifetime companion is missing. Since this avenger is an adult, he doesn't tell anyone what is wrong and that the bear is MIA. But they found out eventually.
> 
> It doesn't have to bear or any kind of stuffed animal (or stuffed things. I have a stuff Tardis myself...) Go wild !
> 
>  
> 
> Bonuses  
> \- Thor, Natasha or Tony are the poor avenger without his bear.  
> \- If they don't find it, one of they offer him/her a new one. Not the same thing but still, sweet.  
> \- If they find it, the avengers can't help but tear up out of relief.  
> \- The plushie has a cute but ridiculous name, but Don't dare making fun of it in front of its owner!  
> \- While we're at it, it's not "it" is "He" (or she).  
> Bonuses of all the bonuses...It's from the P.O.V of the stuffed things

Tony doesn't need him often these days but when he was alone and he had a really, really bad day and everything was fucked up, then he needed Erwin. Today was a day for Erwin's company. They had to fight against some freaking giant robots and Clint got hurt, he's still in ICU and the doctor threw Tony out, and they had lost civilians in the battle. So yes, it was definitely a day for Erwin. But when Tony opened his closet Erwin wasn't there.

“Jarvis! Where's Erwin.” He asked.

“He should be in his usual space in the closet, sir.” The AI answered.

“I'm in front of my closet and he's not there.”

“I'm sorry, sir. But I don't know then.” 

Tony didn't hesitate, he emptied the whole closet but no sign of Erwin. 

“But I need him!” He sat on his bed, then he jumped up and rummaged through the bed, the cushions, the blankets, he looked under the bed but no Erwin. He started to empty every dresser, even Clint's in the bedroom, then moved to the bathroom and looked there. No Erwin.

“Someone has stolen him. Jarvis, was anyone in this room?” 

“I can't tell you, sir. There are no cameras in the bedrooms.”

Tony ran out of the bedroom and started to search the whole penthouse. No trace of Erwin. 

“He has to be somewhere.” But after destroying nearly the whole penthouse on his search for Erwin he flopped down onto the couch.

“That was a prank. Someone went up and hid him. Jarvis, do you have any evidence that someone was here?”

“No, sir. Only Kim and Maria were here and still am.”

“Where are they?” Tony asked. Maybe he has witnesses.

“They are sleeping currently. Shall I wake them?”

“No. Let them sleep. Given how distressed Maria was when she heard that Clint is in hospital, it's better when she's sleeping.” 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Tony finally went down to the communal area of the tower and started his search. But Erwin wasn't in the living room, only Natasha and Steve were. He wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the dining room, he was nowhere to find. When he just was back in the living room Steve stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Tony, what's wrong. You're running around and frantically rummaging through every cupboard.”

“I'm searching something.” He said and wanted to leave but Steve held his arm because he could hear the slight hint of panic in his voice.

“Yes, I thought as much. But can I help you?” 

“No, I'm looking for my...” He stopped. No, he wouldn't tell Cap. “...for something I've lost.”

“Maybe we've seen it?” Natasha said and looked over to him.

“No. It's okay. I'll find him.”

“Him?” She arched one brow. 'Dammit!' he thought and cursed inwardly. 

“It, I mean it. I'm just a little bit confused.” He tried to shrug off Cap's hand but Steve still held him.

“What is it, because as freaked out as you are it can't just be a pair of cufflinks.”

“It's none of your concern.” He snarls and wanted to leave but a sharp, “Stark!” from Natasha made him stop.

He looked at her and she seemed angry. She doesn't like it when someone snaps at her Steve. 

“Sorry.” Tony said and tried to get rid of Steve's hand, who still held him.

“Tony. What is your problem. I know that you're distressed because of Clint. So, what is it and maybe we can help.”

“Erwin is gone.” He finally said and sighed. 

“Erwin? Who's Erwin?” Natasha glared at him. She never heard of someone with the name Erwin. And that moment she and Steve saw Tony blush. 

“It's my penguin.” He said and dropped onto the couch.

“A penguin? Uhm... what... where... What?” Steve asked, visible confused.

“It's not a real penguin. It's a plush penguin.” And he got bright red now.

“You make such a fuss about a plush penguin?” Steve asked, still puzzled. 

“It's... I need him.” He said and sounded desperate. 

“I got him when I was two. It was a present from my nanny.”

“Erwin? You called it Erwin.” Steve said and a small smile formed around his lips.

“Hey! He, not it. And I called him Erwin because Dad's chauffeur's name was Erwin and he was cool. I liked him. And that penguin reminded me of him. Whenever I had a bad time as a child, Erwin the penguin, was there and it helped to have him. And now he's gone. He's not in his usual space and I can't find him. But I need him.” 

Natasha looked at him with squinted eyes, she pursed her lips and left the room. Steve furrowed his brows and looked from Tony to where Natasha just left and back. 

“Okay. You have a plush penguin called Erwin.”

“You haven't had any stuffed animals as a child?” Tony asked but then remembered the time where Steve was a child, “Sorry, I haven't thought...” 

“No, it's okay. I had a bear. My mother knitted it and stuffed it with old rags. She stitched the facial features and it's eyes were buttons. It wasn't this cool but I liked it.”

“What was his name?” 

“Bruce.” And now it was Steve who blushed.

“You had a bear called Bruce?” Tony smirked and seemed to relax a bit.

“There was this baker in our street. His name was Bruce. And sometimes we kids got some cookies for free. We all loved him.” 

That moment Natasha came back. In her hand she had an old looking plush frog. “Till you find Erwin you can have Sasha.” She said and held the plushie out for Tony. 

“Natasha...” Tony started. It was so sweet. He didn't finish his sentence, he just hugged her. She was a little bit stiff at first but then she let it happen, even patted his back. She knew that Tony was on the verge of panic because he was so worried about his husband and she had to admit, she was worried herself and she knew about the comfort such a small piece of plush could provide. But she had Steve and she didn't need Sasha at the moment. “Thanks.” Tony said and took the frog. Natasha just nodded and shoved him out of the living room. “Go, sleep. You need it.” She said and there was a slight hint of concern in her voice.

“Thank you, Natasha. Really.” 

“It's okay, Stark. I have Sasha since I've escaped the red room. On the run I met this little boy with that frog one day and he saw that I was upset and he gave him to me and said, Sasha will help me. I've never seen that boy again and I couldn't thank him, but I understand what Erwin means to you and tomorrow we'll find him.” She nodded again and then went back to the living room, back to Steve.

 

Later that night, Tony was still awake. He lay in his bed, turned from one side to the other and back but couldn't sleep. He had Sasha with him when he heard a slight knock at the door.  


Sighing he rose and opened the door and there were Kim, the nanny, and Maria, his and Clint's four year old daughter.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. She just woke up and cried and wanted to come to you. And Jarvis said you are still awake so I thought...” Kim started but Tony interrupted her.

“It's okay.” He smiled at her. “Maria, darling. Do you want to sleep here?” He then asked his daughter and hunkered down and there he saw what she had in her arms. Erwin. There he was. Tony wiped away a tear when he saw his penguin in Maria's arms.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Tony picked her up and held her tight to his chest.

“You can go to bed, Kim. I'll take care of her.” He said and carried the little girl into his bedroom.

“I have Erwin.” She said, when they both laid down on the bed.

“Yes, darling.” He said and held her in his arms. Her small fingers ran over the glowing of his arc reactor, like always when she slept here in their bedroom.

“Daddy? When does Papa come back?” She asked.

“In a few days. He's in the hospital because he's hurt, darling.”

“Can we visit him there?” She asked and held the penguin tight to her chest.

“Soon, darling. When he is better.” He wouldn't want her to see Clint in his current state with all the machines and tubes and wires and bandages and stuff. She wouldn't understand it.

“Okay.” She mumbled sleepily. 

“Sleep now, darling.” Tony said and tucked her in. And a few minutes later the two were asleep, together with Erwin and Sasha.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely connected to the background of Clint and Tony in [Somnophilia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/646818/chapters/1175395)
> 
> [Erwin](http://www.nochinaplush.com/images/pengadelwl.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sasha](http://bonanzleimages.s3.amazonaws.com/afu/images/0193/2349/frog-plush.JPG)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bruce](http://www.mediaspin.com/knitting/images/knitted_teddybear14A.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
